


The rookie

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Bottom Rick, Cop Rick, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Top Daryl, rookie Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks<br/>Since Rick was police officer and one of his first  assignments is to question one of the Dixion brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricksbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/gifts).



"Tell me why I'm doing this again Shane?"

"Because you need to start pulling your weight around here rookie." Shane said with a smirk.

Both the old and the new officers were sitting in their car parked outside a small house. It was Rick's third week as rookie and his assignment for today was to question one of the locals who had a report filled out on them.

The person he had to question was a Dixion and Rick has heard a lot about them, witch made him nervous to do this alone. 

"why can't you deal with it?" 

"Because I'm tired of dealing with them man, them Dixions are hard headed, especially the older one." If it was difficult for Shane, who's had more experience in the police force then him, then he definitely didn't want to do it. "Shane why can't we-"

"Look if anything happens, I'll come in and take care of it, okay rookie?" Rick signed but nodded. "Okay and please stop calling me rookie."

"Not a chance." Shane said with a grin. Rick glared at him before getting out of the car, why does he have to work with someone annoying as Shane? Why couldn't he work with someone who was nice like Michonne?  When he got to the front door, he hesitated before knocking.

After one minute of waiting no one answered. He knocked again, but still no answer, when he knocked for the third time he got an answer. "Hold on I'm fucking coming!" He heard the door being unlock before it was open. 

There stood a man wearing a leather vest. Rick thought this man looked so handsome, he had long black hair, blue eyes, muscled arms, everything about him said badass and Rick found that attractive. 

"So what do you want?" 

"What?" Rick asked coming back when he zoned out. "I said what do you want cop?" 

"Oh...um are you Merle Dixion?" 

"No, that's my brother. What did that jackass do now?"

"Well there's been reports of Drug dealing going on around here and a witness said it was one of you guys."

"Yeah that was probably Merle." 

"Also reports of illegal hunting." The man shrugged then answered. "That was me."

"Your very honest." Rick said with a chuckle. "My partner Shane said you would be-"

"Shane Walsh , your working with that dick?" The man sneered. 

"Well y-yeah."

"That man is always talking bad about me, like I'm the devil or something, goes out of his way to give me a hard time. Fuckin asshole." Rick believed him when said Shane gives him a hard time, because Shane has always been sort of a bully.  "Sorry about him. Do you mind if I come inside for some more questioning?"

The man nodded and lead him inside to the living room, so they could sit on the sofa "What's your name?"

"Is this part of the questioning?" Daryl smirked. "No I just didn't get your name."

"It's Daryl." 

"Daryl has your brother ever sold any drugs outside this neighborhood?"

"Naw, he just does it here."

"Do you know where he is now?." 

"Probably at one of the near by bars getting pissed drunk or a brothel, ma brother don't do much you know." 

"Does he keep the drugs here or somewhere else?"

"Keep's it at one of buddies house, can't remember witch one though." 

"you mind if I do a search?"

"Go right ahead, officer friendly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seems Daryl was telling the truth, because after his search, he didn't find anything. 

Merle was smart enough not to hid the drugs here.

"Finding anything sweetheart ?"  Rick turned his head towards Daryl with a surprise look on his face. "No." He answered with a blush spreading on his face. "Are you a rookie cop?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Haven't seen you around here before. You look too sweet to be a cop, can't take ya seriously with such a baby face." At this point Rick's face was almost red, he's been getting that a lot lately, he's been getting cat called for it at the station.

"Um..do you mind if we start talking about the hunting violations." Daryl nodded and motioned the officer to sit. "Do you have a license to hunt?"

"I did but it got expired, forgot to renew it."

"Well I'm going to have give you a ticket, the fine for it will be at least $100." Rick took out his ticket pad and pen from his pocket and began to write. But Daryl grabbed his wrist to stop him from finishing.

"I'm pretty sure we can work this out another way." He whispered in his ear, making Rick shiver. "I-I'm sorry but I have to." Daryl got closer to him and leaned in. "Come on sweetheart , I saw how you were looking at me." He took one finger and traced it around Rick's pink lips. "Prettiest cop I've seen." He said in a rough gravel voice.

"Please sir I-" he was cut off from a light kiss on his lips and stroked a hand in Rick's soft curls. "You still want to give me a ticket?"

Rick whimpered and dropped the notepad and pen. "Thought so."  Daryl giving him more kisses, making the rookie give out these sweet noises  "yeah baby, you like that?" 

Rick was getting tired of these teasing kisses, he grabs Daryl's face and gives him a real kiss. After he pulled back, Daryl give him a grin. "So your liking this whole thing aren't you?" Rick blushed and nodded. Daryl grabbed the belt of pants. "You mind if I get these off you?"

"N-No." Once Daryl got the rookie's pants, he went for the underwear next. "Lie down for me sweetheart, on your back." After he did what he said, Daryl grabbed his cock and stroked it. "You have such a pretty cock boy." He put the tip in his mouth and sucked it a little, making the young officer whine.

Daryl took it out of his mouth and grabbed Rick's leg and put them up to his chest. The red neck leaned down and got a good look at his hole. "You got a good hole boy, pink and tight." Daryl put his fingers near Rick's lips and nudge them until Rick got the memo. He took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them. "You also got a pretty mouth, should of made you blow me first." Once his fingers were wet enough he moved them to Rick's hole and put one inside to the first knuckle. 

The rookie whimpered and pushed back on his finger. "Eager little thing aren't you?" The man started thrust his finger in and out, soon when was loose enough he added a second finger. He pushed them in deeper till he got to the prostate. He stroked it until the younger man was trembling. "S-S-shit Daryl."

Daryl hummed and spread his fingers, opening him wider. He stuck his tongue into the gape, tasting his insides. He took his fingers out and just licked his hole. After he a few licks, saw that the cop was close to tears. "D-Daryl please!"

"Please what baby?" 

"I need to come." Daryl grabbed his cock and jerked him off till he came with a scream. The redneck took his hand and licked Rick's come off of it. "Your about the sweetest thing I ever met." 

Rick blushed again and reached for his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he was cleaned and dressed, Daryl gives him one more kiss. "So you still want to give me that ticket?"

"I'll let you off with a warning." Rick said grinning. Rick got his notepad and started writing on it. "I thought you said I was off the hook?"

"You are, I'm just giving you my number." Daryl smiled and took the piece of paper. "Say I never got your name."

"Rick. Rick Grimes."

"Well officer Grimes hope to see you again."

"You will."

 

"Finally what took you so long?" Shane asked, when he got back into the car. 

"Sorry."

"so did the prick give you a hard time?"

"No, not at all."


End file.
